


Sleeping With The Enemy

by ctrl22



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Also Dani rides Grace, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, F/F, G!P Grace, Girl Penis, Masturbation, Much more plot-heavy than my previous fics, Porn With Plot, Smut, The reason for dubcon is as explained in the summary, There is some dubcon involved so please take note of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrl22/pseuds/ctrl22
Summary: Grace survives the fight with the Rev-9, but she comes out of it changed. Corrupted. Now, under the influence of Legion, Grace has one mission and one mission only: To impregnate Dani Ramos.
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos, Grace/Dani - Relationship
Comments: 50
Kudos: 248





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the tags, there is mild dubious consent in this story. Personally, I don't think this story is as dark as it sounds, which might be a good or bad thing for whoever reads this, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless. The next chapter will be posted in a few days. [Partial prompt fill for user, bella_mione_cissy2twain.]

The Rev-9 is too strong.

Even with Carl’s arm forcefully shoving the Rev’s head and Grace’s thick metal chain wrapped over its gaping mouth, the machine is still too strong to be pushed into the rotating generator. The Rev continues to resist their efforts, his feet planted firmly in the ground.

“Dani! Now!” Grace yells, signaling the brunette to make her move.

Dani quickly grabs the only EMP grenade they have left and stabs it into the Rev's eye socket. She then runs away until she’s put enough distance between herself and the grenade to avoid the impending blast. Dani’s hand hovers over the button of the tiny detonator.

Realizing he‘s about to be blown to pieces, the Rev-9 starts to struggle even harder. Desperate to stay alive, the Legion assassin pushes back against Carl and drags Grace forward. As she strains against the Rev, Grace knows they need to get him into that generator quickly, before he eventually break free from their grasp. Inhaling deeply, Grace gathers all her strength and jerks the metal chain backward as hard as she can, letting out a feral scream when the force of it tears open her forearm. The sudden exertion from Grace is just enough to pull the Rev-9 into the high-speed generator, and soon she hears the sound of the generator whirring loudly as it tears apart the Rev.

Looking back at Dani, Grace shouts, “Quick! Set it off!”

Dani hesitates, knowing that Grace and Carl are too close to the blast radius.

Grace yells, “Dani, just do it! We don’t have time. It’s not going to stay down for good unless we launch that grenade NOW!”

“If I press this button, you both will die too!”

Seeing Dani's continued hesitation, Sarah comes up from behind Dani and snatches the remote out of her hand.

“Sorry, Dani. We can’t wait any longer.”

And with that, Sarah pushes the button.

***

The EMP blast hurts like a motherfucker.

It throws Grace backwards twenty feet into a steel beam. She lands painfully but remains conscious and unable to move her body. She tries to lift a finger but it barely twitches. Suddenly, Grace hears movement slowly heading in her direction. She hopes it’s Dani. Or Carl. Hell, she wouldn't even mind seeing Sarah’s grumpy face.

There’s smoke everywhere, which makes it hard for Grace to discern the figure approaching her. When it comes close enough, Grace realizes, horrified, that it’s the Rev-9. The machine is barely alive and in the worst shape she’s ever seen. He’s completely lost his human-like exterior, and is weakly crawling toward Grace in his metal endoskeleton. Grace tries to scream or move but her body refuses to do anything. She can only watch as the machine closes in on her. When they come face to face, she can see the Rev’s skull pulsing with electricity. Its neural net must be disintegrating from the blast.

Grace watches as the Rev rips open the top of his metal skull, and reaches in it for something. She can’t quite tell what it is except it seems to be extremely small. Then, the Rev does something unexpected. On Grace’s forearm where the long gash is, he peels her skin back, exposing her metal insides. Grace now sees in the Rev’s fingers a chip of some kind. He slips the tiny chip under Grace’s skin, attaching it to the metal above her bone and closes her wound again, letting Grace’s body begin its slow healing process. The blonde has so many questions but the Rev isn't finished. He opens a compartment in his chest and removes a small syringe filled with a red liquid. Before Grace can even begin to figure out what the liquid is, the Rev-9 is already driving the syringe into Grace’s thigh, causing Grace to scream internally.

Several seconds pass, and her body starts to convulse, reacting to the recently injected foreign contents. The Rev-9 stares at her, the glow of his red eyes dimming. “You’re strong, for a human. I can see why Legion chose you. Let’s see if you survive the process.” As soon as he utters the last word, the Rev-9’s eyes dim out entirely, his body shudders, and then he crumples to the floor lifelessly. Meanwhile, as Grace starts to lose consciousness and her vision becomes blurry, she notices in the corner of her eye, Sarah watching her from afar.

And then Grace blacks out.

***

Model: AUGMENT 001

-

Objective: PROTECT DANI RAMOS

-

Override command.

-

Generate new command.

-

Objective: IMPREGNATE DANI RAMOS

-

Execute.

***

Grace opens her eyes and her gaze lands on what just might be the world’s ugliest curtains. The gaudy floral pattern looks like something that a 50s housewife with zero knowledge of fashion would wear. The curtains are so distractingly hideous that it takes Grace a few moments to realize that she’s back at Carl’s cabin in the woods. She's lying in a queen-sized bed, which now that she thinks about it, is probably the bed Carl and Alicia sleep in. Ew. As she moves to get out of the bed, she hears the doorknob turn and then, Dani and Sarah walk in.

"Grace!" Dani gasps before rushing to the blonde's side. Grace immediately wraps her arms around her, holding the smaller woman close and breathing in Dani's sweet yet subtle scent. They hold each other in a tight embrace for some time before Dani finally pulls back from their hug. "Sarah and I worried you might never wake up, Grace." Sarah cuts in. "No, no, I was not 'worried'. I just knew you'd be too stubborn to die. Not when you still had your mission." Grace's pulse ticks up slightly. A memory suddenly flashes in Grace's mind of Sarah watching the Rev implant a chip and stab a syringe in her. She decides to play along for now.

Grace blinks. "Uh…my mission?"

"To protect Dani?" Sarah asks slowly, eyes narrowing just a little.

Grace's body relaxes and she chuckles. "Right, my mission. Of course."

Dani groans and throws her hands up. "Mission this, mission that. I'm tired of being just a mission to everyone!"

The blonde's gaze softens. "I'm sorry, Dani. I didn't mean it like that."

Sarah nods in agreement and gives Dani an apologetic look. Grace puts her hands on Dani's shoulders and looks into her eyes. "You are more than a mission to me. I'm still alive, not out of a sense of duty, but because I care about you more than you know, and as long as Legion is out there, I want to be around to keep you safe." Dani smiles softly at the blonde. "In that case, I'm glad I'm the reason you're still here." She puts her arms around Grace, and brings their bodies into each other again. Grace reciprocates the hug, gently caressing Dani's hair as she does so, and notices the way Dani leans into her touch. The blonde smirks to herself, confident that it won't be long before she beds the future Commander.

***

Much later, when Dani breaks the news to her that Carl didn’t survive the blast, Grace finds that she feels nothing at all. Nevertheless, she pretends to look somber, and even goes so far as to give a speech about how despite Carl’s troubled past, he had still tried to make up for his mistakes in his own way.

Although Grace's speech is purely meant as an act for the others, it surprisingly prompts Sarah to admit, begrudgingly, the last good thing Carl had done before he died — he had sacrificed himself to shield Grace from the brunt of the blast, thereby saving her life. This revelation briefly shakes Grace out of her apathy, and without meaning to, tears run down her cheeks. But as soon as the voice inside her head reminds her that Carl was her enemy, her tears cease instantly.

Grace is initially annoyed at her momentary display of genuine emotion, but later appreciates its relevance to her mission when Dani squeezes her hand comfortingly. This sparks a realization in her — if she is to ever achieve her objective, she must keep up her facade as the old Grace. 

***

Once Grace recovers from her injuries, they decide to extend their stay at Carl’s cabin, hoping to lay low and hide from any new assassins that might be sent by Legion to kill Dani. But two weeks have come and gone, and still no androids have dropped out of the sky, which is very much unexpected but provides a welcome relief to Sarah and Dani. The two women remain unaware, however, that an enemy operative already lies in their midst.

As long as Grace's chip is functioning, it will continue to emit a signal alerting Legion that there remains an active soldier in 2020, thus ensuring no need for it to send more. Besides, if Grace is being honest, having a Rev pursuing them would only put Dani on edge and leave her constantly fearing for her life, which would certainly dampen the woman's inclinations towards anything romantic or sexual. 

Although that didn’t stop Grace and Dani from spending a passion-filled night together nearly a month ago, just before they were about to leave to retrieve the EMP grenades. Grace can't help but smile as she relives that night. At the time, she hadn’t meant for it to happen because of their complicated relationship in 2042, but they had both been drawn to one another since the moment they met, and when they realized there was a very high possibility that neither of them would make it, they made the decision to be together while they still could. But ever since the dam, they haven't talked about that night. Grace blames her old self for that. She had given Dani the impression that it was only a one-time thing which Dani seems to have really taken to heart. In fact, Dani has been keeping things very platonic with Grace.

Fortunately, their time at the cabin offers Grace plenty of opportunities to be around Dani, which the blonde fully intends on using to remind Dani of her feelings for her. For instance, one morning when Dani struggles to reach a box of cereal from the kitchen cabinet, Grace helpfully grabs it for her, stretching a little more than she really needs to so that her shirt rides up, revealing her chiseled abs. Grace makes a note of the way Dani’s eyes travel downward and how the young woman wets her lips subconsciously as she stares at the blonde’s exposed midriff.

Even during Dani’s training, Grace always finds a way to be touching the other woman, be it pressing up against Dani’s body while teaching her how to fire a gun, or letting her hands linger on Dani’s back as she demonstrates self-defense moves. While the physical reactions from Dani have been very encouraging thus far, Grace is still aware of the importance of strengthening their emotional connection. 

On nights when Dani has trouble sleeping because of her nightmares, Grace will leave her own room and go to Dani, sliding into her bed and holding Dani in her arms as the usually strong woman cries out her father and brother’s names in her sleep. Grace strokes Dani's hair and whispers soothing words in her ears, reassuring Dani that she is not to blame for their deaths, and calms her until she eventually drifts off.

***

Although Grace's plan is coming along nicely, she would rather it be moving much faster than its current rate. She decides then that maybe what she needs is merely a change of environment. So one day, Grace casually brings up the fact that she’s sick of staring at the same walls and the same hideous curtains hanging in Carl’s cabin. Sarah snorts, for once agreeing with the blonde on something. When the older woman shares how much she misses going out and getting drinks at her favourite bar and laughing at all the drunk fools who get up on stage to do karaoke, it sparks an idea in Dani.

"We should go out then."

Sarah stares at her like she's crazy.

Seeing Sarah's expression, Dani quickly elaborates. "It doesn't have to be far. We can go somewhere close by, drink a couple of beers and come right back to the cabin afterwards." 

Sarah protests immediately. “No fucking way, that’s too dangerous. I may love my booze but I’m not willing to risk our lives, yours especially, for a goddamn drink. Legion could have Revs out there looking for you right now, and if we go, we’d be walking straight into their grubby robot hands.”

"Oh, come on, Sarah! All we do every single day is wake up, train, eat, and then sleep. What's life if we're not living it once in a while?" Dani counters.

Grace nods. "Dani's right, Sarah. Most of my life has been spent fighting wars and worrying over whether I'll live to see another day. It would be nice to see what 2020 has to offer and take our minds off of things for a bit."

Sarah scoffs. "Aren't you the one who's usually overprotective of Dani? I mean, you nearly shit your pants when she took five minutes longer than normal to get snacks from a vending machine, and now you're suddenly okay with her being out in the open in a town we know NOTHING about?"

"Things are different this time. Dani won't be defenseless and alone, she'll have _us_. It's also been a month since we killed that Rev and Legion _still_ hasn't sent any other ones after us, so I think we'll be just fine for a few hours."

Dani pleads gently to Sarah, "See? We'll be okay. Let's have some fun for once. No thinking about Legion or the Resistance or fucking Revs. Just us chilling out with drinks and music. What do you say, Sarah?"

Dani continues to give the older woman puppy-dog eyes until Sarah sighs heavily, finally relenting. "Fiiiine. But if I so much as see someone looking at you kinda funny, we are hauling ass out of there faster than you can say 'Legion'."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out on the town brings Grace and Dani closer than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some smut in this chapter (not much, but maybe enough to tide you all over until the major scenes in a future chapter) as well as some references I dropped in for fun. Hope you enjoy.

The nearest town is an hour's drive from the woods and is so small that it takes Grace quite a bit of driving around before she finally spots a bar. Going by the name 'Shorty's Saloon', the bar heavily features an Old Western theme and is packed wall-to-wall with drunken locals tonight. After quickly getting their drinks and letting Sarah pay the bartender, Grace and Dani start scanning the crowded place for an empty table. When the two women happen to walk past a group of rowdy men, one of them hollers at Dani.

"Hoooo-la se-no-ri-ta! If you're looking for a seat, my lap's right here, baby!" jeers the wannabe cowboy. His friends hoot and laugh raucously at his lewd remark.

Grace instantly balls her hands into tight fists and takes a menacing step forward, but Dani rests her hands on the blonde's shoulders, gently holding her back. "Don't, Grace. Please. This _gringo_ is not worth ruining our night for." With great reluctance Grace walks away from the men, but not before giving them all a look so deadly it could rival Medusa's.

Later, having finally secured a table, the three women actually begin to enjoy themselves for the first time in a long time as they chug on their cold drinks and listen to the shitty jukebox music in Shorty's. With alcohol now in their system, Dani tries to coax some personal stories out of Grace, hoping to get to know her better.

Grace doesn't usually talk about herself, but Dani is quite possibly the only one, other than Legion, who could get her to do just about anything, so she complies for Dani's sake. She starts off by sharing some lighthearted anecdotes from her childhood, but her stories gradually take a more depressing turn when she describes how as a kid, she was always bullied for her height, and for quite a long time, that made her very insecure.

All of a sudden, Sarah slams her glass on the table.

"Fuck them. FUCK ALL OF THEM. If you were my kid, I'd go over to each and every one of those brats' houses and yell at their parents to teach them some FUCKING manners!"

Despite Grace's programming which tells her that Sarah is but another one of her enemies, seeing the older woman openly care about her for once causes Grace to feel sudden twinges of affection and she chuckles sincerely. "Thanks, Sarah."

When their glasses become too empty for their liking, Grace volunteers to get them another round. She places her order at the bar and leans against the counter while the bartender busily prepares the drinks. After a minute or two, Grace overhears an argument between a customer and one of the waitresses.

“Babe, why have you been ignoring my calls and my texts? I just want to explain myself!”

“Look, Champ, I told you it’s over between us. Don’t you get it? Breaking up means I don’t have to give a shit about what you want to say to me anymore. So please, for the love of God, leave me alone, I’m working!”

Grace turns her head to see what's going on and sure enough, it’s the same boorish young man from before. And here he is, harassing another woman this time. Fed up, Grace walks over to them and roughly shoves the young man to the hard wooden floor. 

When the man's initial shock wears off, he gets up and makes a feeble attempt to shove Grace back but she's so strong that her feet don't even budge an inch. She gathers herself up to her full height and towers over him, fiercely staring him down. “The lady asked you to leave her alone. Now get. Lost.” He gulps and quickly scurries back to his friends, tail between his legs.

The brunette waitress shyly thanks Grace for her help and offers to cover her drinks. Introducing herself as Waverly, the attractive woman hands Grace a napkin with her number on it, flashing Grace a gorgeous smile and a wink. Despite Grace’s utter lack of interest, she notices Dani watching them from afar, and so decides to play it up a bit, brushing Waverly’s hand gently and letting her touch linger when she takes the napkin from the woman.

When Grace returns with their drinks, Dani’s mood has significantly changed from before, and the brunette looks visibly upset. Grace doesn’t even get the chance to ask Dani what’s wrong before Dani pushes her chair back and excuses herself to the ladies’ room. Grace quickly pursues her and follows her into the bathroom.

“Hey, you okay?”

Dani sighs. “Yes. No? I don’t know, Grace.”

Grace walks over to Dani who’s standing by the sink and pulls her into an embrace. “What’s wrong? You can talk to me. I’m here for you.” 

Dani mumbles against Grace’s chest, “It’s silly, but I didn’t like it when you were flirting with that waitress.” 

Grace pulls back a little to look at Dani. “I...what? She gave me her number and that was it. I don’t even have any intention of calling her.”

Dani shakes her head. “No, Grace, if you want to, you should. Don’t let my feelings about it stop you.”

“The only feelings stopping me from calling her…are mine for you.” Grace blurts out. Taking a deep breath, she continues, “The truth is, I traveled here to your time with very low expectations of survival. It’s why I didn’t want us to be getting in too deep with our feelings knowing that I was probably dying soon anyway. But then I didn’t die. I’m still here. Dani, I don’t know when things will get fucked up again, but I know that I want to be with you for however long we have.”

“Then be with me,” Dani whispers, her arms wrapping around Grace’s neck.

Grace dips her head down at the same time that Dani tilts her head upward, but just as their lips meet, the bathroom door slams open and a suddenly sober Sarah rushes in panting.

“Sorry to interrupt, ladies, but we need to go, NOW.”

Sarah doesn’t bother to explain the situation but as soon as they exit the bathroom, Grace and Dani notice the huge ruckus going on in the bar. Patrons are beating the shit out of each other and there’s a dark-haired woman in the midst of the chaos waving her gun around and shooting at some of them. “Eat shit, Revenants!”

Dani stares, open-mouthed. “What the-”

Sarah urges them out of the bar. “I don’t know what the fuck is going on here, but this fight isn’t ours. Let’s go.”

They quickly get into their car and drive off, eager to leave the mess in the bar behind them. Despite the excitement they just witnessed, all that alcohol must have made Dani very sleepy because Grace doesn’t drive for long before Dani is already dozing off, her head resting comfortably on Grace’s shoulder. For the rest of the drive, Grace keeps her shoulder perfectly still, not wanting to wake Dani up by accident.

As the scenery outside the car gradually transitions from quaint shops and empty streets to the thick greenery of the woods, Grace takes the time to reflect upon her shared moment with Dani in the bathroom. She’s glad that they’re finally getting somewhere. Now, she just needs to do something about it.

***

As usual, Sarah throws a wrench into Grace’s plans.

“We should leave the cabin. For good this time. Stop playing the defense and start going on the offense,” Sarah says on the following evening.

Grace and Dani, who are halfway through their respective meals, pause to look at Sarah.

Grace puts down her knife and fork, sighing. “We’re safe here. What more do you want?”

“What I want is to end this fucking nightmare! I don’t intend on living out the rest of my days hiding here like a goddamn coward, hoping we’re so off the grid that Legion will never find us, because monsters like it always do, in the end. We _need_ to make some moves of our own.”

Grace curses internally. She can already picture them traveling from one place to another frequently, and spending nights in tiny motel rooms, making it nearly impossible for her and Dani to have any time alone, much less sleep together. And if Sarah really has a plan to take down Legion, then Grace needs to put a stop to that idea immediately.

She tries to reason with the older woman. “I disagree. How is Legion going to find us if it doesn’t even know about Carl? The only one who did was the Rev-9, and he’s dead.” Grace presses on, determined. “In case you've forgotten, _Dani_ is my number one priority. If being holed up in this cabin forever is what it takes to keep her safe, then that’s what we need to keep doing.”

Dani puts a hand on the blonde's arm. “Grace, I appreciate how much you care about me and want to protect me but I'm sorry, I’m with Sarah on this one. If there’s even a possibility that we can stop Legion, then we have to take it.” Turning back to Sarah, she asks, “So, what’s the plan?”

Sarah lays out the details. With Grace's future knowledge of their enemy, Sarah will use her military contacts to identify Legion's original creators. If they can sabotage Legion’s architects, they can prevent the AI program from ever existing and stop the war from ever happening, saving millions of lives in the process.

With Dani fully backing Sarah's plan, Grace has no choice except to go along with it as well. She does, however, slow them down by intentionally feeding Sarah with false information about Legion.

“Alright, now that we’ve got what we need, let’s head out first thing tomorrow. If we leave bright and early, we can meet up with my contact in two days.”

After wishing Grace and Dani goodnight, Sarah returns to her room to try and get as many hours of sleep as she can before they depart the next day. As soon as Sarah is out of earshot, Grace speaks. “You do know that what we're about to do is extremely dangerous? And that there's NO guarantee we'll even be changing anything?”

Dani brings up a hand to caress Grace’s cheek. “Of course, I do. But I want to try anyway. If it means your family and what’s left of mine might make it, then it’s worth it. I’m not going to sit around and let us be screwed over by some bullshit future when there’s something I can do about it.”

For a moment, Grace questions why she’s even fighting so damn hard to preserve Legion's existence when all it ever did for her was cause the deaths of her entire family. Meanwhile Dani, who Grace is betraying on Legion's order, is willing to lay her own life on the line just to stop that very tragedy from happening. All this thinking makes Grace's head start to throb painfully.

“Grace? What’s wrong?” Dani asks, concerned by the anguished look on the blonde’s face.

The pounding in her head lasts for a few seconds more and then as suddenly as it began, it stops. Grace can't even remember what she was thinking of before the pain started but it doesn't matter. She needs to focus on the mission at hand. Realizing Dani is still looking at her with worry, Grace gives a somewhat embarrassed smile. “Sorry, my enhanced senses can be really overwhelming at times. But I’m fine now, I promise.”

Dani smiles back, relieved. “Oh. Well, I'm glad you're okay. Anyway, I think I should be going to bed now too. If I don’t get enough sleep, you're not going to like me much tomorrow morning.”

Grace grins. “Trust me when I say, I’ve seen a sleep-deprived Dani Ramos plenty of times now, and not once has it ever made me like you less.” 

A bit of color rises in Dani’s cheeks. “Still, I think I’ll spare you from having to deal with my crankiness again. Goodnight, Grace.” Standing on tiptoe, Dani goes to kiss the taller woman on the cheek but at the very last second, Grace turns her head, letting Dani’s kiss fall on her lips instead.

Dani chuckles softly. “Trying to steal a kiss from me?”

“Trying not to end the night just yet,” Grace answers smoothly, before leaning down and kissing Dani deeply, needing the other woman to feel just how much she craves her.

Although taken aback at first, Dani recovers quickly, and slowly opens her mouth, welcoming Grace’s tongue. Their lazy, relaxed kisses soon gain more heat when Grace slides her hands down Dani's back to rest on the curves of her ass, gently squeezing the supple flesh and causing Dani to push her body even further into Grace's. From how closely Dani is pressed against her, Grace can feel the young woman's stiff nipples through her shirt, which arouses her to no end. She pants heavily into Dani’s neck, “God, I want to feel all of you.” Dani shudders from the pleasurable sensation of Grace’s hot breath on her exposed skin. Encouraged by Dani's reaction, Grace places her tongue flat on Dani’s neck and gives it a broad, slow lick. “Let’s go to your room, I want to taste all of you.” Dani has no idea when Grace learned to be this forward, but hell if it doesn’t make her incredibly wet.

As soon as they make it to Dani’s room, Dani starts kissing Grace hungrily, her hands roaming every inch of Grace’s muscular body that she can reach. Dani scrambles to undo the zip on Grace’s pants but a strong hand halts her movements. Grace pulls apart from their kiss slowly, sucking lightly on Dani’s plump lower lip before letting it go.

“Before I enter you, I want you to watch me first,” Grace states firmly as she slides her pants zipper down.

Dani swallows hard and sits herself on the edge of the bed as Grace props herself up against the wall and drops her trousers. “Every night for the past few weeks, I’ve been going to my room and touching myself, and every night, I wish it was you instead,” Grace says as she cups her dick through her underwear. 

Grace shoves her hand under her waistband and takes out her cock, gasping softly when the cold air comes into contact with her sensitive and hard length. Dani licks her lips when she sees how big Grace is, admiring the blonde’s beautiful cock with its large bulbous head that's dripping with precum and its thick veins that Dani can’t wait to feel against her walls.

With her fingers, Grace collects the precum leaking from her throbbing tip and smears it all over her cock, ensuring her dick is smooth and slippery to the touch. Then slowly, she wraps one hand around her cock, and begins to stroke her thick length up and down. The room is silent except for Grace’s loud grunts and growls as she furiously beats her meat.

Dani's hands grip the bedsheets tightly as she resists the urge to touch Grace. It's almost a form of torture for Dani as she sits there quietly watching Grace pump her huge cock at an increasingly rapid pace. The blonde closes her eyes to revel in the sensation of her warm hands on her stiffness. And as she slides her hands up and down her shaft, she groans, “Oh fuck, I wish this was your hand, Dani. Or your mouth. Or even better, your pussy wrapped around my cock right now.” The dirty talk makes Dani tremble with want, her pussy pulsing with a need to be filled.

When Grace starts to feel a tightness in her abdomen, she quickly uses her other hand to fondle her balls while she strokes her cock frenziedly. She continues, one hard pump after another, until she’s moaning Dani’s name and thrusting her hips wildly while her cock shoots out thick white ropes of cum which soak into the carpet. Seeing the look on Grace’s face as she comes with Dani’s name on her lips gets Dani so unbelievably wet and aching that she has to clench her thighs together.

Grace moves away from the wall and goes to the bed, pushing Dani down on it and then getting on top of her. Grace grinds down slowly on Dani, letting her naked cock brush against Dani’s clothed front as she feels herself stiffening again. Just as Grace is about to remove the barrier of clothing that lies between her dick and Dani’s dripping core, they hear hard knocks at the door. 

“You two better make yourselves decent because I’m coming in!”

Grace quickly rolls off of Dani and lies beside her, the both of them pulling up the covers just in time as Sarah opens the door and marches in with her hands over her eyes. “Are you two modest? Cause I _really_ don’t need to see any of your naked bits.”

Dani mumbles awkwardly that they are and Sarah drops her hands. “Not to ruin your adult fun, but this dinosaur could use your help, Dani. I couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d try watching some news, except I can't get the damn smart TV to work!”

Dani gives Sarah a kind smile. “Of course, I’ll help. Well, I’ll try to anyway.” She shoots Grace an apologetic look before following Sarah out into the living room.

"Fuck!" Grace curses under her breath, frustrated at Sarah’s constant interruptions. She eventually resigns herself to the fact that she’s not fucking Dani tonight. Well, not with Sarah around, that’s for sure. Grace sighs as she tucks her uncomfortably stiff cock back into her briefs. She simply _cannot_ continue to let her mission be delayed. If Grace is to have any chance of succeeding, she must first get rid of the one obstacle that stands in her way — Sarah Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented, left kudos, bookmarked, subscribed, and read this fic. Your support is much, much appreciated. A new chapter will be up in a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace, Dani, and Sarah finally leave the cabin to embark on their plan to take down Legion. When they stop for the night at a motel, Sarah discovers something about Grace, leading to a confrontation between the two women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in posting. I hope that uploading the last two chapters in one go makes up for my lateness.

“Good morning, Grace.”

Grace wakes slowly and finds herself gazing into warm brown eyes. The corners of her mouth pull upward into a small smile. “Morning, Dani. What’s up?”

“Just wanted to bring you breakfast. It’s your one and only chance at having some decent food before we’re stuck at the motel eating crappy takeout.” Dani says with a grin, placing a plate of eggs, bacon, and beans on Grace’s lap and a cup of tea on the nightstand. 

A fuzzy feeling rises in Grace's chest at the thought of Dani waking up extra early just to prepare all this food for her. “Thanks,” Grace says appreciatively, leaning in to give Dani a chaste kiss, letting their lips brush delicately. She tells herself that she’s being especially gentle and loving like the old Grace would because it’s part of the act, and not for any other reason.

***

With a heavy heart, they say goodbye to the place that has been their refuge and sanctuary for the past month. They load Carl’s van with their belongings and as many weapons from his shed as they can carry. For hours they drive along the empty highway, eventually arriving at a small town with the most ridiculous name which makes Dani giggle, Sarah roll her eyes, and Grace knit her brows in confusion at why someone would come up with a name like ‘Schitt’s Creek’.

At least the motel they’re staying at has a much pleasanter name, Grace thinks, as she reads the large sign that says ‘Rosebud Motel’ on the front of the building. Clearly, the motel owner has better taste than the town’s founder. Although Grace volunteers herself to retrieve their room keys, Sarah insists on going instead. When the older woman returns minutes later, Grace notices how there is only one key in her hand.

“Not to state the obvious, but a single room is not going to fit all of us comfortably,” Grace says with a slight frown.

Sarah snorts. “We’re not aiming for comfort; what we want is safety. And that’s what we’ll get if we stick together.”

Dani appears slightly disappointed at the sleeping arrangement, but finally nods in agreement. “It’s okay, Grace. It’s just for one night, and I’ll definitely feel safer with both of you close by.” 

Grace huffs. “Fine, but I am not sleeping on the floor. Just because I’m an augment doesn’t mean I don’t need a good night’s rest.”

Sarah smirks at Grace. “Speaking of which, I did get the motel to provide us with a spare mattress. The girl at the front desk said you’d have to grab it yourself though.” 

Grace grumbles under her breath as she walks off in the direction of the motel lobby, leaving Dani and Sarah to start unloading their bags from the van.

Sarah waits until she’s sure Grace is far away enough before cornering Dani. “Look, I can tell that Grace means a lot to you and that you two have formed some kind of bond with each other. In a way, you remind me of myself and John’s father.” Sarah smiles softly when she remembers the man she still misses to this day. But then her expression becomes serious. “Which is why I am asking you to be careful. Use protection and all that shit, and don’t get knocked up like I did. I love John and I’ve never once regretted having him, but do you honestly want to bring a child into a world that might be about to end? And then raise that child to only know a life of war and violence?”

Sarah’s unexpected speech leaves Dani momentarily speechless. She definitely did not expect to get the sex talk from Sarah, which has her briefly wondering if the older woman is joking. But as Dani scans Sarah’s face, she realizes the woman has nothing but genuine concern for her, and merely wants to ensure that what happened to her does not happen to Dani as well.

Wanting to reassure the woman, Dani reaches out and squeezes Sarah’s shoulder gently. “I understand you’re only looking out for me, but you have nothing to worry about, Sarah. Grace can’t get me pregnant.”

Sarah’s eyebrow raises slightly, her curiosity piqued. 

Dani continues, “Right before we were, uh, together the first time, she told me that she can’t have children. It has something to do with her enhancements, they make it impossible for her sperm to stay alive in her augmented body.”

“Huh. So, she’s basically shooting blanks.”

Dani blushes at Sarah’s choice of words. “Yes, I guess that’s one way to put it.”

“Well, as long as you can’t get preggers, I’m fucking relieved.” Sarah chuckles, walking off to their room with her bags in tow.

As Dani trails behind Sarah, she can’t help picturing what her and Grace’s child would look like (perhaps they would have Grace’s blue eyes or Dani’s petite nose), her mind slowly filling with images of the three of them as a family, and as she loses herself in her thoughts, the idea of being pregnant with Grace suddenly doesn’t sound terrible at all, not in the slightest. In fact, Dani wonders if a child might be what brightens the dark fate that awaits them.

And shouldn’t life be about more than just surviving?

***

Grace makes it back with a small (and very old) mattress tucked under her arm, plopping the sad-looking thing down next to the only bed in the room.

“Remind me again why I have to be the one on the smelly old mattress?”

Without missing a beat, Sarah replies, “Because you want Dani to be comfortable and also, I’m old as fuck and my back is shot to hell.”

Grace is about to fire a retort at Sarah when the older woman's potato chip bag starts vibrating on the nightstand.

_Brzzt! Brzzt!_

“I'm gonna take this. It’s probably the guy we’re meeting.” Sarah says, before grabbing the bag and heading outside to talk.

Dani places her hand on Grace's arm, getting the blonde's attention. “You can have the bed if you want. I don’t mind the mattress.” Dani offers sweetly.

Grace blushes. “No, Dani, I don’t want to take your spot, what I want is for us to share the bed...together,” Grace admits. “Even if we can’t do…things, I still want to be close to you.”

“Maybe at the next motel, we can convince Sarah to take the mattress and let us have the bed. Since you did just admit that you’re a cuddler,” Dani teases.

“I am so not a cuddler,” Grace scoffs in a defensive manner. She later adds softly, “I just like holding you in my arms.”

Dani steps forward and wraps her arms around Grace’s torso, capturing the tall blonde in a gentle embrace. Grace reacts instantly by placing her arms around Dani’s shoulders and pulling the young woman closer into her body. Dani rests her head against Grace’s chest, finding comfort in its steady rise and fall and the sound of Grace’s heart slowly beating against it. “How’s this?” Dani murmurs. Grace tenderly kisses the top of Dani’s head. “This is perfect.”

Their embrace is cut short as Sarah suddenly re-enters the room. “Sarah, is everything okay with your contact?” Dani asks. Sarah seems lost in thought. “Yeah, yeah. All good,” she replies distractedly. After a moment, Sarah clears her throat. “Grace, I just remembered, I left some weapons in the van that I’d much rather have here. Give me a hand with them?”

“Sure," Grace says, playing along with what is clearly a flimsy excuse from Sarah to get her alone. 

Once they reach the parking lot, Grace cuts to the chase. “So, what do you want to say to me that you can't say in front of Dani?”

“Why don’t _you_ tell _me_ what the fuck is going on with you first, huh?”

“What do you mean?” Grace asks evenly.

“That was my guy on the phone, and he said half the names you gave him don’t fit the goddamned profile, and the other half don't even fucking exist!” Sarah says angrily. The older woman takes a step forward and pokes a bony finger into Grace’s chest. “Stop jerking us around and explain what the fuck it is you’re doing, Grace.”

“Sarah, I-” Grace starts, but pauses at the sudden feeling of a gun pressed against her stomach.

“You haven’t been acting right since the dam, and I want to know why.” Sarah demands, pressing her gun harder into Grace's skin.

Grace lets out a laugh in response.

“What?” Sarah asks, eyes narrowing with suspicion.

“Nothing, I'm just glad I have a reason to do this now,” Grace says, chuckling softly to herself.

“Do wha-“

In a fraction of a second, Grace knocks Sarah’s gun out of her hand and twists the woman’s arm behind her back, roughly pressing her up against the side of the van. Sarah tries to wrestle free from Grace's grasp, but the blonde is too strong.

Grace leans in and smirks against Sarah’s ear, “Did you really think you could take me on?”

Sarah inhales deeply before suddenly headbutting Grace in the face, causing the blonde to yell out in pain and loosen her hold enough for Sarah to get away. Immediately Sarah scrambles for the gun on the ground, but Grace recovers far quicker than expected, and brings her arm down against the back of Sarah’s head, knocking the woman out with one blow.

As Grace crouches next to Sarah's limp body, her gaze falls to the woman's neck. Breaking it would be so easy. It wouldn't take much of her strength at all. She could do it quickly and Sarah wouldn't even feel a thing. What's more, she'd be eliminating a huge threat to Legion by killing Sarah.

Grace's hands tremble as she places them on the sides of Sarah's neck, feeling the slow but strong pulse of the woman. Everything in Grace's programming screams for her to do it, to end it. Except her hands won't move. She struggles to tighten her grip on Sarah's neck but her fingers merely twitch. Grace punches the side of the van and yells out in frustration, resenting her body for not doing what needs to be done.

After reluctantly coming to the decision to deal with Sarah later, Grace throws the bound and gagged woman into the back of the van and locks her in. Satisfied that Sarah is finally out of the picture, Grace walks back to the room, determined once and for all to fulfil her mission…and her desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you still like this chapter even if it's only plot. The next chapter is the last and of course, the smuttiest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Dani finally succumb to their desires.

Alone in the room, Dani busies herself with unpacking. After she's done hanging her own clothes in the closet, she moves on to the few clothes Grace has. Dani grins a little when she comes across the light blue denim jacket used to cover up Grace's scars. Grace had almost beat up a man for it until Dani convinced her that she could have just asked him nicely (in the end, Dani did the asking on the blonde's behalf). She continues placing the rest of Grace's clothes on the thin metal hangers, and is so preoccupied that she doesn't even hear Grace enter the room.

Grace admires the view of Dani from the back before slowly coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around Dani's slim waist. Dani smiles, loving how safe she feels with Grace's strong arms surrounding her. "Hey," she greets softly. Grace buries her face in the crook of Dani’s neck, breathing in the woman’s sweet scent. "Hey," Grace says just as softly, before pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Dani’s neck.

The sudden contact from Grace’s lips on her skin sends pleasurable shivers down Dani's spine. The tall blonde slowly grinds herself up against Dani’s ass, making Dani very much aware of the hard cock pressing into her. Her ass pushes back naturally, wanting more friction from Grace’s stiffness.

Grace grabs Dani by the hips, pulling the young woman closer so that her cock is touching Dani’s ass as much as it can with their clothes still on. Dani enjoys the sensation but protests weakly, “We shouldn't…Sarah‘s going to come back at any moment.”

“Don’t worry, she's gone out for drinks, said something about leaving us to ‘get it out of our system’,” Grace lies, continuing to grind against the brunette's beautifully round ass.

Dani lets out a small laugh. “Wow. I guess once I told her you couldn’t get me pregnant, she’s suddenly fine with us being together.”

Grace steps back from Dani. “Wait, she talked to you about me? About us?” Grace’s heart starts to beat faster, and she wonders now if Sarah had voiced her suspicions to the young woman.

Dani turns to face the blonde, misunderstanding Grace’s sudden concerned look. “Yes, but not because we’re both women!” Dani exclaims quickly. In a softer voice, she adds, “Sarah just didn’t want me getting pregnant and having to raise a child in a world with Legion in it.”

Grace relaxes her shoulders, relieved that Dani doesn’t suspect anything amiss with her just yet. She cups Dani’s face with both hands. “Lucky for Sarah, I can't, so she has nothing to worry about,” Grace murmurs, tilting her head down to capture Dani’s lips in a needy kiss. 

The two women engage in a heated liplock, their tongues sliding against one another, hot and wet, passionately exploring each other’s mouths. Grace runs her hands through Dani’s dark brown waves, enjoying the little whimper Dani releases when she pulls on her hair slightly. After a few more breathless heady kisses, Grace separates their lips, and rests her forehead against Dani’s. She can feel in her pants just how much her cock twitches and throbs with anticipation. She’s waited long enough for this.

Grace says huskily, “I want to try something different this time.” Dani pants against Grace, “Different how?” Grace growls in Dani's ear, “I want us to fuck like animals. Rough. Fast. _Hard_.” Grace rubs her clothed dick up and down Dani’s front for emphasis. Dani’s pussy clenches excitedly at Grace's suggestion. “But last time you said you were scared of hurting me,” Dani says, unsure if this is what Grace really wants. “Well, I’m not scared anymore, and I want to fuck you like you deserve to be fucked,” Grace rasps, her lust threatening to overwhelm her. 

As soon as Dani gives a shaky nod affirming her consent, Grace strips down to her underwear, showing off her huge bulge to Dani who licks her lips at the sight. Dani quickly removes her own top, and then goes to undo her jeans but Grace’s hand gets there first, ripping the button out with great force and suddenly Grace is thrusting her hand into Dani’s panties to slide her fingers in between Dani’s folds, pleased to find the hot sticky wetness pooling there. 

Grace smirks, “God, you’re soaked already, aren’t you?”

“You’re not the only one who’s wanted this for a while now,” Dani says, her eyes darkening with desire. She steps out of her jeans and pulls down her panties to reveal her glistening pussy. 

Grace stares at Dani’s core like it’s the most priceless treasure on Earth. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Dani.” The blonde starts palming her cock through her underwear, slowly stroking herself over the thin fabric. “Last night I made you watch me, so this time I want to watch you.” Without another word, Grace gets into the bed, spreads her legs, and releases her stiff cock from her underwear as she waits to be ridden. 

Dani climbs into the bed to join Grace, her body hovering slightly over the hard length of the muscular blonde. With her hands on Grace’s shoulders, Dani slowly sinks herself down on Grace’s thick meat, closing her eyes as her pussy adjusts to being stretched so wonderfully. “You’re so big,” Dani moans, her walls fluttering as Grace’s cock enters her even more deeply. Dani keeps sliding down every inch of Grace’s cock until she feels their hips connect and graze against each other.

Once Dani accommodates to Grace’s size, she slowly lifts her hips, letting the blonde’s cock slide almost all the way out of her pussy until just the head remains, and then she slams down hard against Grace’s hips, jolting Grace with the sudden sensation of her cock being engulfed in Dani’s velvet heat. Dani begins to build a steady rhythm as she bounces up and down Grace’s cock. The brunette moans softly as every thick vein on Grace’s cock scrapes against her sensitive pussy walls. 

Eventually Dani increases the pace of her ride, and she bounces even faster up and down Grace’s dick, letting it slide in and out of her dripping hole at an intense speed, the room filling with the squelching sounds of her pussy sucking Grace’s cock as she fucks herself on it. Grace groans at the sight of Dani riding her dick so hard that it makes the young woman’s tits bounce. Not wanting those soft perfect mounds to be neglected, Grace squeezes and kneads Dani’s breasts while also pinching the brunette's hard and aching nipples with her fingers to provide Dani with even more pleasure. 

As Dani starts to approach her peak, she switches between rolling her hips backwards and forwards, which brings relief to her aching clit as it rubs against Grace’s pubic bone; and short, rapid bounces up and down Grace’s cock, which allows her to penetrate herself even harder and faster. “Fuck...fuck...fuck...” Dani moans with every bounce. Grace gasps loudly as Dani’s pussy walls choke her cock tightly, pulling every inch of her into that slick wet heat. When Grace starts to feel Dani’s walls contract and tighten their hold on her cock, the blonde places her hands at the base of Dani’s ass to help Dani with her ride, timing it so that she thrusts upward at the exact moment Dani sinks down on her rock-hard length. Knowing she’s closer than ever, Dani pulls Grace by her short blonde hair so that Grace is staring right into her eyes when she comes with a loud moan, her walls clamping down on Grace’s cock. As waves of pleasure course through her, Dani’s pussy walls continue to spasm as they try so very hard to milk the blonde’s cock, but to no avail. Grace is forced to clench her jaw tightly as she strains to keep herself from coming, her cock twitching from the amount of wonderful sensations it’s experiencing.

When the aftershocks of Dani’s strong orgasm eventually subside, she slips off of Grace’s dick, letting her hot pussy juices gush out and onto Grace’s abdomen. Dani turns to Grace, noticing the blonde’s still-hard cock that is covered tip to base in Dani’s slickness. The brunette can’t help herself from bending down and giving Grace’s shaft several long slow licks with her tongue. “Ugh...Dani, if you don’t stop doing that, I’m going to come,” Grace groans, her hips bucking slightly. Dani’s tongue circles the head of Grace’s cock, sucking it gently and lapping up the precum leaking from its slit. She kisses up and down Grace’s length and blows warm air over it, further stimulating the blonde. Grace forces herself to focus on the mission at hand and not get lost in the ministrations of Dani’s tongue. She won’t allow herself to come before she plants her seed in Dani. With all the willpower she can muster, Grace pulls her cock out of Dani’s wet mouth, which surprises the young woman. 

“Grace, what are you-“ 

“Turn around and get on all fours. I‘m going to take you from behind.” Grace commands with such assertiveness that it makes Dani’s pussy clench and suddenly crave to be filled by Grace’s fat cock again. 

Dani flips herself over and gets on her hands and knees, spreading her legs apart, and lifting her ass slightly, eager to be penetrated by Grace. 

Although Grace is dying to come, she decides to spend a little time teasing Dani. The blonde grabs her painfully erect cock and ever so slowly rubs the head of it along Dani’s folds, sending a shudder down Dani’s spine as Grace provides her pussy with just the barest amount of relief. Grace then gently swirls her tip around Dani’s swollen clit, adding to the brunette's already intense arousal. 

After a few more moments of light grinding and teasing, Grace rests her dick at the very edge of Dani’s sopping entrance but doesn’t push in just yet. “Tell me how bad you want this cock. If you don’t sound convincing enough, then you’re not getting even an inch of my meat,” Grace threatens. Dani lets out a little mewl at Grace’s words and thrusts her ass out even more. “I’ve never needed anything as much as your cock in my pussy right now, filling me up and pounding me until I scream your name.” Dani grinds a little against Grace’s tip, desperate for any kind of friction. “Grace, please...” Dani pleads, her arousal becoming almost too much to bear.

Taking pity on the young woman and eager to satisfy her own needs, Grace shoves her cock into Dani's pussy in one fluid motion, pushing Dani slightly forward from the sudden force of her penetration. Dani’s walls immediately clench around Grace’s big dick as it stretches her incredibly, giving Dani that unbelievable feeling of being utterly filled. “Fuck, Dani, you’re so tight,” Grace moans, her cock now fully inside of Dani and buried in silken heat. 

Grace places her hands on Dani’s hips and orders sternly, “Hold onto something. I’m about to fuck you so hard you're not going to walk for a week.” Dani barely has her fingers on the headboard before Grace starts thrusting in and out of her pussy at a rapid-fire pace. The blonde rolls her hips in deep hard strokes, pulling Dani in by her waist each time she thrusts so that she can penetrate the young woman as fully as possible. She plows into Dani roughly, enjoying the sight of her fat cock covered in Dani’s juices and how it stretches Dani’s hole every time it slides back in.

The room fills with the sound of skin slapping on skin as Grace continues her cock assault on Dani’s tight cunt, each stroke carried out with so much force that the bedsprings squeak noisily. As Grace continues to pound Dani into oblivion, the brunette uses one hand to push her own tits together and tweak her swollen nipples while her other hand reaches between her legs to vigorously rub her aching clit, the combined sensations making Dani moan loudly.

Grace lets out primal grunts as she jackhammers her cock into Dani’s pussy, loving the way the other woman’s walls choke around her meat and suck her in deeper and deeper. “I love seeing you take me like this.” Grace groans, pumping her hips rapidly, sweat collecting on her abs from how much force she exerts. “Don’t stop, Grace, I love your fat cock inside me,” Dani whimpers, furiously rubbing and flicking her stiff nub as Grace’s dick pushes in and out of her dripping hole.

Tension starts to build in Grace’s lower abdomen, a sign that she’s on the verge of climaxing. So caught up in the haze of fucking Dani from behind, Grace almost forgets her mission. Hold on, she keeps telling herself, just a few more pumps and then she can empty her seed into Dani. But as Grace is seconds away from doing just that, a wave of guilt hits her out of nowhere. Is she really about to betray Dani, the woman she cares so deeply about, who has saved her life countless times and who cares for her too? She…she can't do that. Dani deserves to know the truth.

Dani lets out a disappointed moan when Grace slows down her thrusts. “Faster, I need...you...to...go...faster... and come inside me…” Dani begs, her pussy aching for release. Grace’s cock throbs hard from the neediness in Dani’s voice, but she holds steady, maintaining slow and deep strokes. “Dani, I don’t have time to explain but if I come now, I'm going to get you pregnant,” Grace pants, her breaths coming out more quickly now as she fights to hold back her cum.

“But your augments...I thought…” Dani's words trail off into a moan as Grace's cock slides slowly against the inside of her sensitive pussy, heightening Dani’s pleasure.

“I...something has changed inside of me. I need to pull out now or you're going to have my baby,” Grace gasps out, her cock so engorged and her balls so tense that she feels like a gun that’s about to go off at any moment.

Dani’s brain is overrun with thoughts. She never thought her and Grace could... But now, Grace says there is a chance? Dani has never really considered motherhood before, but the thought of bearing Grace’s child fills her heart with so much warmth and happiness that she can’t stop the words that come out of her mouth next. “C-come in me,” Dani stammers.

Grace, who has started to pull out, stops midway. “Dani, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying I want to have your baby,” Dani answers with a finality in her voice. Rolling her hips desperately, she moans, “Come in me, Grace. Just…hnnng…come.”

A part of her wants to question Dani’s decision further, but the part of her that is compelled to accomplish her mission is stronger and finally, it pushes her over the edge. Grace's nails dig deeper into Dani’s hips, holding on tightly as she fires quick shallow thrusts and with each one, she releases her hot white seed into Dani. The brunette's pussy clamps down on her dick, milking Grace so good until every last drop of her cum is sucked dry from her cock. Dani moans from the fullness she feels, clasping her thighs together to prevent any of Grace's hot seed from leaking out of her stretched cunt and going to waste.

Still riding out the remainder of her orgasm, Grace slides out partially and as she slams into Dani’s pussy again, she curls her stroke upwards, hitting Dani’s G-spot and making the young woman come instantly. Grace basks in the sensation of Dani's walls clenching around her cock, and groans when the brunette's sweet juices flow out, dribbling down her thighs. Slowly, Grace slides out of Dani’s pussy, her dick finally soft and spent. The two women lie next to each other, their bodies hot and sweaty from the intensity of their intercourse.

“So, are you going to tell me what happened to you?” Dani asks softly, hoping to get some kind of explanation from her lover. Grace’s guilt returns, stronger than before. Legion’s programming forces her to push it aside, which she does, but with great difficulty. “I promise I’ll explain soon,” Grace says with an urgency in her voice. She gets out of the bed, putting her clothes back on in a hurry. “There’s something I need to take care of first.” But just as she goes to open the door, the knob turns and the door flies open from the other side, revealing a battered and pissed off Sarah Connor.

Grace is caught off-guard by Sarah’s unexpected appearance and doesn’t react in time when Sarah fires her gun. Grace yells out in pain when the bullet pierces her skin and enters her right arm.

“Grace!” Dani screams.

The blonde lunges for Sarah’s gun, hoping to disarm her, but Sarah quickly fires off another shot, this time into Grace’s left leg, which immediately brings Grace to her knees.

“Nooooo!” Dani screams even louder, quickly rushing forward to help Grace, but Sarah shouts a warning. “Stay back, Dani! I don’t know what the fuck is going on, but Grace is dangerous.” Dani shakes her head in disbelief and confusion. “What? No, I know Grace. She would never hurt me.” Sarah keeps her gun aimed at Grace and maintains a safe distance between her and the augment. “Maybe not the Grace we thought we knew, but this one could. Hell, she knocked me out and tied me up in the van when I asked too many questions. Isn’t that right, Grace?” Sarah growls angrily.

Grace slowly gets up off the floor, grunting as she tries to balance her weight on her good leg while clutching at her wounded arm to stop the bleeding. Seeing no more point in pretending, Grace smirks. “She’s right, Dani. I did all those things to Sarah. And I enjoyed every second of it.”

Dani’s eyes widen in shock. “Why would you do that? I-I don’t understand...”

“Because I serve Legion now,” Grace answers bluntly.

Dani is left momentarily speechless, but Sarah isn’t. Without so much as batting an eyelash, Sarah asks, “So what? The Rev-9 failed and now it’s your mission to kill her?

Grace scoffs. “I’m not here to kill Dani.”

“Then what the hell are you trying to do exactly?” Sarah asks in a raised voice, her tone impatient.

“I was programmed by Legion with one mission, and that was to impregnate the future Commander, which I have now accomplished.” Grace answers smugly.

Dani’s gaze falls to the floor, suddenly not able to look the blonde in the eye when she hears those words.

The Legion soldier continues, “Y’know, the old Grace nearly ruined everything for me. I didn’t think she had it in her to resist a direct order from Legion but shockingly, she held on for a long time. She clearly cares a lot for you, Dani. It’s a shame she’s gone now.” 

Sarah cocks her gun. “Bullshit. If she was programmed by Legion, she can sure as hell be _un_ -programmed. Give her back to us or I’m going to blow your goddamn brains out.”

Grace laughs. “I’d like to see you try.”

In a burst of anger, Sarah shoves her gun directly into Grace’s face, her fingers trembling over the trigger. “Don’t fucking test me,” Sarah says, her voice wavering slightly.

“Sarah! Please put the gun down.”

“She’s dangerous, Dani. As soon as this gun’s not on her, she’s going to fight back.”

“Let me try talking to her,” Dani pleads.

The older woman begrudgingly pulls back her gun and backs away slowly, giving Dani some space. Sarah directs a hard look at Grace that is basically a warning not to try anything funny or she’ll be getting another bullet.

Dani slowly comes up to Grace. She cups Grace’s face with both her hands, and stares into pale blue eyes that are so familiar yet foreign at the same time. Dani touches their foreheads together. "Grace, I know you're still in there."

The blonde clenches her jaw, remaining silent.

Dani continues, determined not to give up on Grace. "I don't care what kind of hold Legion has on you, but you are the strongest person I know. You fought to tell me the truth when we were together, just as I’m sure you must have fought to not kill Sarah even though she found out about you." Pressing a bruising kiss to Grace’s lips, Dani gasps, “Please come back to me. I don’t want to raise our child without you, the _real_ you.”

Dani thinks she must be getting through to Grace when she sees beads of sweat forming on the blonde’s forehead. Grace grits her teeth hard as a searing pain suddenly fills her head, hurting like a never-ending scream that echoes throughout every inch of her skull.

"Dani…you need…to get…the chip…out…" Grace eventually chokes out, her body quivering.

"Chip? What chip? Grace, what are you saying? I-I don't…" Dani stammers, panicked and confused.

It suddenly dawns on Sarah what they need to do in order to save Grace. She quickly takes out a knife she usually keeps hidden in her boot and grabs Grace's arm, its sharp tip poised over Grace’s skin. As carefully as she can, Sarah slashes a thin, long line down the blonde’s arm. Dani’s heart aches for Grace, who screams violently from having her skin sliced open and Sarah’s fingers probing underneath it. Dani whispers soothingly in Grace’s ear, hoping to comfort Grace and briefly distract her from the pain she’s in.

After several agonizing moments, Sarah finally locates the chip. Without any hesitation, she chucks it on the floor and fires her gun at it until she runs out of bullets, wanting to make damn sure she destroys the chip completely. Exhausted from her efforts, Grace immediately passes out in Dani’s arms, the brunette letting Grace's head rest in her lap as she holds her close, silently praying for Grace to be okay.

***

When Grace opens her eyes, the first thing she sees is Sarah, seated in a chair next to the bed, her gun pointed at Grace's chest. Sarah's lips form a thin line. "Legion?" she asks hesitantly. 

It takes Grace a moment to understand what Sarah is asking. When all the memories of the past month come rushing back to her, she suddenly feels sick to her stomach. She answers quietly, "No. Not anymore." Thinking about all the things she did while under Legion's influence makes Grace really and truly hate herself for the first time.

Sensing that Grace is telling the truth, Sarah lets out the breath she'd been holding and lowers her gun, her lips forming a strained smile. "Welcome back."

While Grace is glad to be herself again, the overwhelming guilt she feels at having hurt Sarah prevents her from returning the woman's smile, so she settles for a small nod instead. At that very moment, Dani walks into the room carrying a pizza box.

Seeing that Grace is awake, Dani gently sets the box down on the table and slowly approaches the bed. "Grace? Is it really you this time?" Dani asks, her tone unsure but still hopeful.

Grace casts her gaze downwards, feeling too ashamed to even look Dani in the eye. "Yes, it's me," she confirms softly.

All of a sudden, Sarah clears her throat. "Think I'll go outside for a smoke. Be right back," Sarah says feebly before quietly exiting the room to allow the two women to talk.

As soon as the door closes, Dani throws her arms around Grace's neck and hugs her tightly. She kisses Grace on the lips lightly, but Grace remains still, her body rigid. Dani scolds herself. "I can't believe I didn't realize what you were going through…what was happening to you." This finally elicits a reaction from Grace, who immediately protests. "What? No! This was…this was my fault. If I had stopped the Rev before he got to me, then all this shit wouldn't have happened and you wouldn't be forced to carry my child!"

Dani strokes Grace's cheek tenderly. "Hey, like I said before, it's what I want. I know we haven't been together for very long but I can't see myself with anyone but you. So when you told me that you could actually get me pregnant, I couldn't stop myself from saying yes. Grace, I want a brighter future with you, one that isn't only about me saving the world."

Tears collect in Grace's eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. "As happy as I am to hear you say that, I am so, _so_ , sorry it had to happen this way. And as much as I hate Legion for what it did to us, there is a selfish part of me that doesn't because it gave me the one chance to have a child of my own. More than that, it's giving me a child with _you_ , the woman I'm pretty sure I'm in love with."

Dani surges forward and pours every feeling she has for Grace into a kiss that leaves the blonde breathless and her lips swollen.

"I take it you feel the same way?" Grace pants, only half-joking.

Dani nods her head and laughs before connecting their lips again.

***

When Sarah returns, she notices how closely Grace and Dani sit by each other on the bed, and sees their fingers laced together. She gives them a small yet genuine smile. "You two good?"

The two women share a soft look between one another. "Yeah, I think we are." Grace says, smiling slightly.

Sarah sits back down in her chair, her hands clasped together and her face suddenly more serious. "So, what have you two decided?"

Dani glances at Grace before answering Sarah. "We're keeping the baby. It's what we both want."

Sarah sighs, not really surprised. Despite her concern for them both, Sarah knows deep down that if it were her and Kyle in this situation, they would have probably made the same choice.

"Grace, do you even know why Legion ordered you to impregnate Dani? I mean, why not just get rid of her permanently?" Sarah questions. "No offense, Dani," she adds at the last second. "None taken," the brunette says, shrugging casually.

"It's true that terminating her has always been Legion's prime objective. Stop Dani, stop the Resistance. But when Carl sent you those coordinates over the years and you kept taking out every single Rev that had been sent back, Legion knew it needed a contingency plan in case Dani survived." Grace pauses to take a breath before continuing. "Legion believed that if it couldn't kill Dani, then it would at least use her against the Resistance. That's where the child comes in."

Dani glances at Grace fearfully, her grip on the blonde's hand tightening. "What does it want with our baby?"

"Legion wants to create the perfect infiltrator. See, when the Rev-9 implanted me with Legion's chip, it also jabbed a needle full of nanobots into my system. These bots made my sperm strong enough to withstand my body's frequent temperature changes whenever I used my enhanced abilities, which is how I could get you pregnant. But that's not all they did. The nanobots introduced Legion's code into my sperm too. " Grace concludes grimly, "This means that our child…will be under Legion's control."

Dani's hand flies to her mouth, horrified. "So you're saying that as soon as this baby is born, it will be, what? Subject to Legion's brainwashing? They won't have a mind of their own? Or think their own thoughts? Only capable of doing what Legion wants?"

Grace looks at Dani sadly. "I wish I could answer you, Dani. The way Legion sees it is, this child would make a virtually undetectable spy within the Resistance. They could essentially destroy the Resistance from within and you might not even be able to do a thing about it because it's your own flesh and blood."

No longer sitting on the bed, Dani has taken to pacing around the room anxiously as she tries to process everything Grace has just said. She suddenly stops in her tracks as an idea comes to her. "Wait, can't we un-program the baby like what Sarah did to you?"

Grace shakes her head despondently. "No. In my case, I had an implant. But Legion's code is going to be part of our child's DNA now." The blonde swallows hard as she struggles to get her next words out. "Dani, I would understand completely if this changes your mind about keeping the baby."

Dani thinks long and hard before answering. "If a Terminator that used to be Sarah's enemy can be reprogrammed to protect her; if Carl, a machine, can learn from his past and change for the better; and Grace, if you can fight against Legion's orders, then I don't give a _fuck_ about DNA." A fire burns brightly in Dani's eyes as she says with utter conviction, "I believe that if we raise our child with love and kindness, they'll be stronger than any fucking code."

In this moment, Grace is reminded exactly why she loves Dani so much (not that she ever forgot). Spurred by Dani's rousing statement, a look of clear and unmistakable determination flashes across Grace's face. "If we're going to do this right, then we need to proceed with our mission as planned. We have to try and destroy Legion before it ever comes online. I'm not going to let my family die again, and I sure as hell am not going to let my child be fucking controlled by Legion." Grace turns to Sarah, addressing her directly. "I'll give you everything you need to know so we can take down Legion, for real this time. So, are you in?"

"Hell. Yes." Sarah answers with a smirk, already out of her chair and putting her aviators on. "Let's go kill a motherfucking Legion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to every single one of you who has read this far. I know a lot of you had questions and I really hope this last chapter answers them. Well, I tried anyway. I'll be honest, I'm not too confident in this fic's plot because I was originally going to have it be 95% smut, but I wanted to make the whole impregnating thing work, so I did my best at wrangling up a plot. Anyway, I'm rambling too much. I hope you enjoyed this fic overall.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, feel free to leave a comment or kudos. Thanks very much for reading.


End file.
